falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
IsaacKarlin.txt
DialogueInstitute |scene= |srow=19 |topic=000A7CC8 |before= |response=''{Dismissive, condescending}'' Yes, yes, I'm sure that whatever you have to say is very interesting, but now simply isn't a good time. |after=Player Default: Sorry to bother you, then. |abxy=A}} |topic=000D1338 |before=Player Default: Sorry to bother you, then. |response=Mm hm. Goodbye. |after=Player Default: I'll let you get back to work, then. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D1337 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: If you're busy, that's one thing, but I don't care for your tone. |response=My tone? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=There's no need to take offense. As you can clearly see, I'm deeply involved in some rather complicated mental equations. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |before= |response=Now, how about I get back to those and you get back to whatever it is you're doing. |after=Player Default: I'll let you get back to work, then. |abxy=B1c}} |topic=000D1336 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Someone's a little full of himself. |response=Hardly. There is no place for ego in science. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=I am simply trying to tell you, in as polite as manner as possible, that I am busy. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=Now, goodbye. |after=Player Default: I'll let you get back to work, then. |abxy=X1c}} |topic=000D1335 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Working on something important? |response=*Sigh* All of my work is important. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Now, if you're quite finished, I'd very much like to get back to these mental equations. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=They're difficult enough without the distractions. |after=Player Default: I'll let you get back to work, then. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=000D1330 |before=Player Default: I'll let you get back to work, then. |response=Good. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000D132F |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Those mental equations will get a lot tougher after I sock you in the jaw. |response=Er, what? Now just a moment. There's no need to get angry. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=If an apology will suffice to stem your anger, then I'll offer it. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |before= |response=So nice talking to you. Goodbye! |after= |abxy=B1c}} |topic=000D132E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What a charmer. |response=If that was an attempt at humor, I'm afraid it's lost on me. I'm much too preoccupied with my equations. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=And now, if we're quite finished here, I'll return to them. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000D132D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Equations for what? |response=*Sigh* Honestly, you wouldn't understand them. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Now I'm afraid I must end this little chat, although it's been so very diverting. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=000D12ED |before= |response=''{Awaiting an answer. Wondering why the player has stopped talking.}'' Well? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00061C1A |trow=7 |before= |response=''{Accusing, angry / Angry}'' Months of my life's work wasted because you couldn't take your job seriously. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sarcastic, angry / Stern}'' You're not here to sabotage more of our work, I hope? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Stern, lecturing / Stern}'' I'm still angry about Warwick Homestead. I see no point in hiding it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Annoyed, dismissive}'' I'm sorry, but I'm too preoccupied for chit-chat. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Petty, envious}'' Director Holdren seems very taken with you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Nagging, almost scolding}'' Please resist any urge you might feel to eat the specimens in the hydroponic garden. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Snobbish, arrogant}'' Most men lack the patience to observe and document plant growth. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueInstituteHydroponics1 |scene= |srow=6 |topic=000DB2B2 |before=Clayton: Well, that's a question best left to our colleagues in the Robotics division. |response=Yes, well... I suppose you're right. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000C7D87 |before= |response=Have you had time to examine my latest reports on batch two-seven-four? |after=Clayton: Not yet. I've been reviewing Father's plans to expand our operations at Warwick. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000C7D85 |trow=2 |before=Clayton: He's eager to get that going, so I've had to put everything else to one side. |response=I wonder how the Warwick family is doing. Young Wally must be close to ten years old by now. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=It's remarkable that any child can survive for so long up there. |after=Clayton: I... try not to think too much about it. We have more than enough to occupy ourselves here. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000C7D83 |trow=2 |before=Clayton: Those people are the last remnants of a dying past. It's best not to dwell on the subject. |response=They're still people, and they're suffering. We can at least admit that it's regrettable. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=After all, how can we hope to redefine mankind if we can't even hold on to our own humanity? |after=Clayton: Well, that's a question best left to our colleagues in the Robotics division. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000D12DE |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Annoyed, confrontational... you assume Volkert's guilty}'' Doctor Volkert, one of my valeriana officinalis specimens is missing. Do you know anything about it? |after=Dean: Doctor Li's been having trouble sleeping, so I used it to make a remedy. |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Annoyed, even petulant}'' One of the ginger plants is gone. Was this another of your medical emergencies? |after=Dean: Doctor Li's been having trouble sleeping, so I used it to make a remedy. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000D12DC |trow=2 |before=Dean: Doctor Li's been having trouble sleeping, so I used it to make a remedy. |response=''{Haughty, annoyed, how dare you}'' You had no right! |after=Dean: Save it, Isaac. You know I have full access to the garden when it comes to medicinal matters. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Dean: Doctor Li's been having trouble sleeping, so I used it to make a remedy. |response=''{Angry / Irritated}'' This is unacceptable. I had plans for that root! |after=Dean: Save it, Isaac. You know I have full access to the garden when it comes to medicinal matters. |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000D12E1 |trow=2 |before=Clayton: Did you add those new strains of triacanthos we discovered to the database? |response=''{Snippy, annoyed}'' Yes, Doctor Holdren, it's taken care of. |after=Clayton: Good man, good man. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Clayton: Did you add those new strains of triacanthos we discovered to the database? |response=''{Snippy, annoyed}'' I told you that I would. Well, unsurprisingly, I have. |after=Clayton: Good man, good man. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000D12DF |trow=2 |before=Clayton: Good man, good man. |response=''{Snippy, annoyed}'' The compliment is quite unnecessary, Doctor Holdren. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Clayton: Good man, good man. |response=''{Snippy, annoyed}'' Thanking a man for doing his duty is like thanking a dog for barking. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0016913D |before=InstituteScientist: Doctor Karlin, a retrieval team just sent back preliminary test results from one of our surface crops. |response=''{Interested / Neutral}'' Go on. |after=InstituteScientist: The specimens are showing an abnormal growth rate. They were designed to thrive in a radiated environment, but we didn't expect these results. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0016913B |before=InstituteScientist: The specimens are showing an abnormal growth rate. They were designed to thrive in a radiated environment, but we didn't expect these results. |response=''{Curious / Neutral}'' What a peculiar result...I'd like it brought back to the lab so I can test the rate of cellular degeneration. |after=InstituteScientist: I'll let them know immediately. |abxy=A1a}} Inst303Post |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=00153356 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Measured, uncertain}'' I hope that when the time comes, you'll take your responsibilities as director seriously. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Measured, uncertain}'' I was surprised when Father named you as his successor, but I'm sure he knows what he's doing. |after= |abxy=}} Inst305Post |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=00153355 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Begrudging admission / Neutral}'' I admit it, you've been more of a help to us than I expected. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{You're saying "Good job" in a roundabout way. / Neutral}'' I'm sure the Facilities division is relieved to have the new reactor online. |after= |abxy=}} Inst308Post |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=001AC5ED |before= |response=''{Sympathetic / Neutral}'' My condolences on the loss of your son, director. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=001574CF |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Confident / Confident}'' I trust we won't be seeing the Brotherhood of Steel again anytime soon. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sympathetic / Neutral}'' My condolences on the loss of your son, director. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sympathetic / Neutral}'' My condolences on the loss of your son, director. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Confident / Confident}'' I trust we won't be seeing the Brotherhood of Steel again anytime soon. |after= |abxy=}} InstM01 |scene= |srow=12 |topic=000FF8FD |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: I delivered the seeds. |response=''{Confident / Question}'' Good, good. I trust everything went smoothly? |after=Player Default: Yeah, pretty much. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A39EC |before=Player Default: Yeah, pretty much. |response=''{Friendly}'' Splendid, splendid. |after=Isaac: Here you are then, something to aid in your future missions, courtesy of the BioScience Division. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A39EB |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Hardly. |response=''{Irritated}'' Don't tell me the simple act of carrying a packet of seeds from point A to point B proved difficult for you, hm? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' On second thought, don't answer that. You'll just discourage me. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' I have little enough faith in people as it is. I'd prefer not to lose any more. |after=Isaac: Here you are then, something to aid in your future missions, courtesy of the BioScience Division. |abxy=B1c}} |topic=000A39EA |before=Player Default: Not sure I'd call it smooth, but it's taken care of. |response=''{Neutral}'' Good enough, I suppose. |after=Isaac: Here you are then, something to aid in your future missions, courtesy of the BioScience Division. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000A39E9 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Does it really matter how smoothly it went? |response=''{A stern lecture / Stern}'' Being a member of the Institute means holding yourself to a higher standard. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{A stern lecture / Stern}'' It means efficiency and diligence, attention to detail and an exacting thoroughness. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{A stern lecture / Stern}'' It's not enough just to do a job. It must be done well. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=''{Dismissive, almost disrespectful / Neutral}'' At any rate, I'm sure you did the best you could. |after=Isaac: Here you are then, something to aid in your future missions, courtesy of the BioScience Division. |abxy=Y1d}} |topic=000A39E4 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Splendid, splendid. |response=''{Neutral}'' Here you are then, something to aid in your future missions, courtesy of the BioScience Division. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Hurried, impatient / Neutral}'' That will be all, thank you very much. Goodbye. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=13 |topic=000A7CA8 |before= |response=''{Angry, stern / Stern}'' You made a real mess of things at Warwick Homestead. |after=Isaac: Oh yes, we know all about what happened. |abxy=A}} |topic=000BD5FF |trow=3 |before=NPCMIsaacKarlin: You made a real mess of things at Warwick Homestead. |response=''{Angry, stern / Stern}'' Oh yes, we know all about what happened. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry, stern / Stern}'' I told you to be discreet and you blatantly disregarded that directive. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Stern, angry / Stern}'' Now what do you have to say for yourself? |after=Player Default: I'm sorry. I guess I just lost control. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=000BD5F9 |before=Player Default: I'm sorry. I guess I just lost control. |response=''{Angry / Angry}'' That's hardly a satisfactory explanation. |after=Isaac: Your carelessness has jeopardized months of research. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000BD5E9 |before=Player Default: I don't owe you an explanation, doctor. You have no authority over me. |response=''{You've been thwarted, but you're still angry and vindictive / Stern}'' Yes, well... You should know that I'll be reporting this to Father and the rest of the Directorate. |after=Isaac: Your carelessness has jeopardized months of research. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000BD5CC |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Look, sometimes things don't go the way you planned. That's life. |response=''{Stern / Stern}'' Is that supposed to excuse your behavior? |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Stern, disappointed / Stern}'' How disappointing. I hoped you would at least have the sense to take responsibility for your actions. |after=Isaac: Your carelessness has jeopardized months of research. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000BD5CB |trow=2 |before=Player Default: How did you know what happened up there? |response=''{Stern / Stern}'' We monitor our surface operations carefully. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Stern / Stern}'' If you think you can sabotage our efforts and get away with it, you're very mistaken. |after=Isaac: Your carelessness has jeopardized months of research. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000BD5C6 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: That's hardly a satisfactory explanation. |response=''{Stern, lecturing / Stern}'' Your carelessness has jeopardized months of research. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry, disgusted / Angry}'' The entire project will have to be suspended indefinitely, at best. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Stern / Stern}'' In the meantime, I suggest that you think very carefully about whether you truly belong here. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |scene= |srow=22 |topic=000A7CA8 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Curt, professional / Neutral}'' Good day, director. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' I need your assistance with a simple errand on the surface. Allow me to explain. |after=Isaac: Some time ago, we covertly replaced the family patriarch at Warwick Homestead with a synth. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Aloof, impatient / Irritated}'' Well well, if it isn't our visitor from the past. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' I need your assistance with a simple errand on the surface. Allow me to explain. |after=Isaac: Some time ago, we covertly replaced the family patriarch at Warwick Homestead with a synth. |abxy=A}} |topic=0009C844 |before=Player Default: It won't be a problem. |response=''{Condescending / Confident}'' I trust that it won't. |after=Isaac: Now listen closely, because this next part is vitally important. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0009C843 |before=Player Default: Don't patronize me, pencilneck. |response=''{Nervous}'' I... I meant no offense. Just, uh... well, let's move on. |after=Isaac: Now listen closely, because this next part is vitally important. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0009C842 |before=Player Default: Just give me the seeds. |response=''{Very annoyed, bordering on angry / Angry}'' Patience, man! Rushed work is shoddy work, and we do not do shoddy work here. |after=Isaac: Now listen closely, because this next part is vitally important. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0009C841 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Seeds for what? |response=''{Confident}'' A melon plant that will, if my calculations are correct, be able to grow even in heavily irradiated soil. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' The fruit it bears will be perfectly healthy and edible. Or so I hope. |after=Isaac: Now listen closely, because this next part is vitally important. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0009C83C |trow=4 |before=Isaac: I trust that it won't. |response=''{Emphasize "vitally" / Neutral}'' Now listen closely, because this next part is vitally important. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' When Roger asks how your trip was, tell him some Bloodbugs chased you halfway across the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' That code phrase will identify you as an agent of the Institute. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Emphasize "must". Be insistent, urging caution, this is important.}'' Also, you must be discrete! Do nothing to draw attention to yourself or raise suspicion. |after=Player Default: I understand. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=0009C83A |before=Player Default: A code phrase? What a joke. |response=''{Irritated}'' No, sir, it is no joke. You had better start taking our work more seriously if you intend to have a future here. |after=Isaac: Now hurry on to Warwick Homestead so we can begin the experiment. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0009C839 |before=Player Default: Maybe I should get a secret decoder ring, too. |response=''{Puzzled}'' A secret decoder ring? What a fascinating suggestion. I'll have to look into that. |after=Isaac: Now hurry on to Warwick Homestead so we can begin the experiment. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0009C838 |before=Player Default: And if your synth has been compromised? |response=''{Condescending / Neutral}'' Then you'll have to improvise. You seem clever, I'm sure you'll manage. |after=Isaac: Now hurry on to Warwick Homestead so we can begin the experiment. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0009C833 |before=Player Default: No, sir, it is no joke. You had better start taking our work more seriously if you intend to have a future here. |response=''{Dismissive / Neutral}'' Now hurry on to Warwick Homestead so we can begin the experiment. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0009976E |trow=2 |before=NPCMIsaacKarlin: I need your assistance with a simple errand on the surface. Allow me to explain. |response=''{Exposition / Neutral}'' Some time ago, we covertly replaced the family patriarch at Warwick Homestead with a synth. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' He's been field-testing a variety of genetically-modified seeds that I created. |after=Isaac: Take this packet of seeds to the Roger Warwick synth. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00099765 |trow=3 |before=Isaac: He's been field-testing a variety of genetically-modified seeds that I created. |response=Take this packet of seeds to the Roger Warwick synth. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Don't screw this up / Irritated}'' Be careful with these! They represent years of genetic manipulation and enhancement. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Snarky / Sarcastic}'' Hopefully you can manage such a simple task. |after=Player Default: It won't be a problem. |abxy=A1c}} |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=00099792 |trow=2 |before= |response=Remember, use discretion! We don't want to blow our synth's cover. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Warwick Homestead is on Nut island. Just look for the old waste treatment plant. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00099777 |trow=6 |before= |response=''{Surprised}'' Bit of a blunt instrument, aren't you? Kellogg was much the same. Very well then, down to brass tacks. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Depressed}'' *Sigh* How unsurprising. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Depressed}'' No doubt Doctor Holdren preferred to boast about the importance of the BioScience division rather than tell you the details of my situation. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' The man is useless, I tell you. Very well, I suppose it falls to me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Frankly, I resent Doctor Holdren claiming that I "need help". There's a subtle insinuation there that I don't care for. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I simply require your services to make a delivery to one of our operatives on the surface. |after= |abxy=}} InstM01Post |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=0018F9C3 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Excited / Friendly}'' We're already seeing remarkable results from the new specimen at Warwick. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Excited / Friendly}'' The early results from those new seeds you delivered are remarkable. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files